


To Belong Is The Feeling I Want

by YataNoSaru (TsukkiNoNeko)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (???), (I'm calling Kuroo and Tsukki minor characters because they play little role in this fic), (in the general sense), (like the FEELS kinda emotional sex), (technically?), (well this is the most angsty fluff I ever wrote tbh), Alternate Timelines, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Sex, Enemy Lovers, Epilogue, Exes, Feels, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/YataNoSaru
Summary: He feels stupid, chained by the memories he shares, sitting on the sofa he and Saruhiko shared their first kiss on. His hand flies to his lips semi-automatically, Saruhiko’s shy blue eyes permanently imprinted into his heart’s eye.“You promised…” he taps his watch, loading the picture he took with Saruhiko, distaste apparent in his ex-boyfriend’s face. “Do you regret it, Saru?”or,somewhat angsty SaruMi with just a sprinkle of KuroTsukki.(read the notes in the beginning please)
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 33





	To Belong Is The Feeling I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow-up fic to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022923) one I wrote a short while back. Reading this isn't 100% needed since just the concept is taken from it.
> 
> All you need to know is: Red Clansmen can use flames; Blue can use ice and barrier thingie; and Green can use lightning, though the power varies on the person's strength.

Misaki wonders if the members of HOMRA noticed how de-energised he is since…

_Since that monkey betrayed m—HOMRA,_ he punches his pillow again.

He feels stupid, chained by the memories he shares, sitting on the sofa he and Saruhiko shared their first kiss on. His hand flies to his lips semi-automatically, Saruhiko’s shy blue eyes permanently imprinted into his heart’s eye.

“You promised…” he taps his watch, loading the picture he took with Saruhiko, distaste apparent in his ex-boyfriend’s face. “Do you regret it, Saru?”

///

Saruhiko scratches at his scarred HOMRA mark as he scrolls down the log. He noticed the pattern of various Strain reports mere two hours ago but Munakata told him to stay. He has creative names to call the Captain, none wisely leaving his mouth.

“Tsk,” he ignores his squad asking him if he wants to take a break.

He gets a message from Munakata, summoning him. He stretches languidly and takes his sweet time to get to the Captain’s quarters.

“These Strains…” Munakata skips a greeting, given he’s the least ‘normal’ person in this building. “They aren’t connected to each other on the surface level, but I’m sure you dug in, Fushimi-kun?”

“You can say that,” Saruhiko shrugs, rubbing at his wristbands. “They were all at the site… as far back as a week before the Incident.”

“It’s not that we don’t know how unpredictable the Slate is,” Munakata rests his chin on his palm. “But they seem to be connected to something yet to be foreseen.”

“Am I dismissed now?” Saruhiko tucks his hands in, unlocking his PDA and logging on to a site.

“Fushimi-kun,” the light reflects off the Captain’s glasses, giving him the advantage of being unreadable. “It’s been… a while since you joined Scepter 4 and you never come to our monthly dinner parties… I’ll give you a bonus if you come to this month’s… double, if you bring a date.”

🔪🔪🔪

Saruhiko accepted his fate the moment he, ahem, waited for Misaki to return from patrolling/bar duties. He waves his knife when the Red vanguard glares at him.

“Why do you keep breaking into my house, stupid monkey?” Misaki yells at him.

“Maybe you should get a more high-tech lock, Mi~sa~ki~~~” Saruhiko unsheathes his knife. He feels naked with only six of his smallest ones. “I need a favour…”

“Nope, see you never, Fushimi,” Misaki snaps, walking towards him. “Fuck off on your own terms, or I’ll kick you out off the veranda.”

“You called me ‘Fushimi’,” Saruhiko muses. “Did something happen?”

“You…” something begs to be unleashed in Misaki’s eyes, his fists trembling like he isn’t sure if he wants to pummel Saruhiko to a pulp or…

“I know,” he sighs, grabbing Misaki’s wrists. “I’ll leave…”

“Wait…” the look disappears, replaced by something more recognisable—lost hope. “This is the last time we do things your way.”

The monthly dinner party came too soon. Saruhiko, like other Scepter 4 members, stayed in his uniform, save for his jacket since it’s too warm. He smirks when he sees Misaki waiting at the reception hall.

“Heh,” he knows that his colleagues, the Blue Clansmen, know there’s only one reason for the Red Clan’s Yatagarasu to be here.

“Didn’t know you _knew_ the definition of ‘cleaning up nice’,” he makes a vague gesture at Misaki’s outfit.

“Thought blue was the best bet,” the blush is redder than the sunset.

“Considering you’re wearing sky-blue chinos and a white dress shirt, I’m more than impressed,” he makes a gesture that conveys ‘you happy?’ to Munakata.

Saruhiko regrets it all. He hates the boisterous atmosphere, he hates the people, he hates himself.

“You guys can be fun to talk to, I guess,” Misaki looks as uncomfortable as Saruhiko feels. “I’m gonna chat with my _date_ for a sec.”

He smirks when he’s slammed against a wall.

“If you want sex, all you have to do is ask, Misaki,” Saruhiko taunts.

“This was Munakata’s idea, wasn’t it?”

“… partially… he wanted me to bring a date to this dinner…” Saruhiko hates being honest, but he has nothing to lose. _Nothing_ more _to lose when you aren’t with me_.

“You couldn’t ask someone else?” red aura flares up, something he loved before.

“You’re the only one stupid enough,” Saruhiko clicks his tongue. “I need…”

“A lot of common sense and people skills,” Misaki grabs his wrist. “I’m walking you to Scepter 4. You can walk yourself to your dorm there.”

“Not gonna play nurse with me, Misaki?” Saruhiko huffs.

They end up in a motel a block from the restaurant. He takes a free condom from the basket.

“I don’t understand you,” Misaki tugs their shoes off, socks following the same fate. “I’m the only friend you ever had but…”

“Why…” foreign wetness gathers, and he feels pathetic. “Why haven’t you killed me yet? I betrayed you!”

“You’re drunk,” Misaki tries to deflect, pushing him onto the bed. “I’ll regret this _real_ soon but…”

Tears flow faster from Saruhiko’s eyes when his Misaki pecks him on the lips.

“Nothing changed. We just have to work towards trusting each other again, Saru.”

Yata ignores all the messages he knows he got when he wakes up next to Saruhiko. He wonders how much of last night his ex will recall. He traces his lips, counting back the days they fell asleep with a goodnight kiss and woke up in safety of each other’s warmth.

“Last night was _not_ a mistake,” he mumbles, fingers idly toying with Saruhiko’s hair. “But you still haven’t stopped your way of thinking. We _both_ need to change our way of thinking if we want to go back…”

His red aura flickers reflexively when Saruhiko’s lean fingers curl around his wrist. He can’t scoot back without hurting himself, so he turns away, clicking his tongue.

“I don’t want to go back,” Saruhiko’s voice is scratchy, just the way he remembers. “That means I’m young and stupid. Stupider than Misaki.”

To be fair, Saruhiko was Yata’s first _everything._ First crush. First kiss. First boyfriend. First love…

_First heartbreak. First_ why. _First strong hatred_ , even without the harsh tug on his wrist, he’d have gone on top of Saruhiko’s body.

“Saru…” _First and only person I trust with my life_.

“Damn, I know you’re kinky, but I don’t—”

Before Saruhiko could utter the words _pain kink_ , his PDA and Misaki’s watch beep with emergency tone.

“It’s the one from Scepter 4,” Saruhiko clicks his tongue. “We have yet to determine how many Strains are at fault, but we require every available Clan to cooperate since it’s a city-wise… mess”

Yata has to have Saruhiko riding onto his skateboard with probably one of the most awkward piggyback positions. Their height difference is probably why.

“Do you want me to boost the speed a little?” Saruhiko asks tentatively.

“By all means… the only reason HOMRA is helping out is because we hate the innocent getting mixed up,” Misaki sighs.

“Tell me again why you want other Clans’ help, Munakata?” they arrive just in time for Mikoto-san to start snapping at Munakata.

“In case you cannot read, there’s a massive breakout. It’s simply too stupid for me to hang onto my pride and not send out emergency texts,” Munakata looks so done already. “And it seems everyone from our Clans is here…”

“I see the Gold Clan is here… but without their King,” Saruhiko grins falsely, ignoring the warning glare from Munakata. “Wonder why…”

Yata shifts beside him. “What are you talking about, stupid monkey?”

“I’m saying—”

The explosion cuts off whatever he was going to alert Yata of. He feels the protective blue aura flaring around him, and knows instantly it was Saruhiko’s. His breaths come out raggedly, taken aback from the sudden panic trying to drown him.

“I’m here,” Saruhiko whispers, their breaths mingling as Munakata and Mikoto-san try to regroup. “I’m _always_ here for you…”

“Saru…”

And he passes out.

Saruhiko gathers Misaki in his arms, getting a nod from his Captain that he can be excused. He isn’t sure why the explosion affected Misaki more than anyone. It’s clear it was a Strain who did that. Regardless, his footsteps lead him to the familiar route towards their used-to-be-shared apartment.

“I love you so much, you know that?” he asks the air, not expecting any answers. “You’re the only one I’ll ever love. If you die, you idiot, I _will_ hunt you down just to kill you myself.”

“Saru…”

He looks down and finds his Misaki sound asleep.

Saruhiko wakes up to Misaki’s panic-filled screams. He finds his ex curled up, so unlike his usual self-confident self. He crouches beside him, his palms smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt.

“Misaki?” he prompts.

“Saru…” Misaki breathes, eyes wild from fright. “I was the target. They want me dead.”

“Misaki, no one wants to dead. Even if you were, I wouldn’t let that happen,” he promises the hazel-eyed angel.

“But—”

He swallows the concerns Misaki has, garnering soft, weak moans from the smaller boy as they kiss. He wants to devour his angel, and he seems to be aware of that.

_Distract him with sex, that seems too corny for my liking,_ Saruhiko scoffs inside his head. _That’s what I used to do in this kinda times…_

He pulls away, carding his fingertips through his Misaki’s unkempt hair.

“Saru?” though the word was barely a tremor into the air, it feels like a caress in Saruhiko’s ears. “Am I safe with you?”

Saruhiko angles his face so he can press their foreheads together, their breaths mingling from the close quarters. “You are _always_ safe with me, no matter what happens between us.”

🔪🔪🔪

Munakata texts him to let him know that their suspicions were correct and the Strains are banding together for some kind of riot. He’s to take care of Misaki until he feels better—under _Suoh Mikoto’s_ orders, funnily enough—and he’s fine with that.

_As long as I’m the only one who sees_ my _Misaki as weak as this, take care of him and such,_ he mumbles inside his head.

He knows his possessiveness is irrational, but all throughout his life, the friendship he shared with Misaki was the only thing he truly _had_. His bastard of a father reminded him thoroughly he’d break everything he had an interest in. That’s why he was wary of Misaki’s warmth in the beginning.

His early-springtime snow-constructed walls resolved one Misaki’s late-May sunrays shone through the heart of it—his heart. He fell in love with the boy who managed to thaw his colder exteriors.

That is, until he was the cause of building it all the way up to the top again.

**_Three years later_ **

Even though Yata wanted a clean slate with Saruhiko and restart their relationship, it didn’t go as he planned. His Saru became more and more distant until they felt as close as strangers again. They’d meet each other at skirmishes, and Saru would come at him at full force.

“You know, Yata-chan,” Kuroo, one of the new recruits, manages to snag his attention from the rabbit hole of self-pity. “The Blues are being annoying _extra_ condescending lately. I was out buying some stuff at the corner store the other day and ran into one of ‘em, and he was like, _‘this is not your territory, get out!_ ’ and I played with his emotions a little.”

“What was the point of this story?” Yata arches an eyebrow at his comrade.

“Nothing. You seemed out of it so I decided to get you out of your zone,” Kuroo shrugs. “I’m bored, so do let Mikoto-san I went on a patrol!”

Not even a full hour later, he gets a text from Eric that Kuroo got into a scuffle with the Blues. He gets onto his skateboard and uses some of his Red Aura to boost his speed.

Yata finds Kuroo surrounded by Saruhiko and another dude wearing glasses. It doesn’t look good on his Clansman’s behalf, which would only put him in a position to rescue Kuroo. He uses the momentum to fly into the air and drop from above, right where Saruhiko is.

“Picking on HOMRA members, stupid monkey?” he growls at his ex. “Thought you knew better than bullying alongside some overgrown asshole.”

“Yata, I’m still here,” New Megane seems to know his name. “I mean, the view from up here is better than… however tall you are, chibi.”

“I’m here to collect the stray cat before he attracts rest of you Blues,” he doesn’t like how this is going. “Do not follow us, or you’ll feel Yatagarasu’s wrath.”

Kuroo gets the hint and blasts his Red Aura, creating a nice diversion for them to escape.

“What were you thinking?” Yata gets off the skateboard once they’re out of the Blues’ field of view, dropping Kuroo onto the ground carelessly.

“I’d love it if you were a bit nicer to my balls. Gotta have them to have sex,” Kuroo growls, looking much like a pissed-off cat. “I was minding my own business!”

“Sure you were,” he glares at the taller Red Clansman member. “What did you do?”

“I saw your ex, so I decided to say hi, but he didn’t like the fact that I hang out with you,” Kuroo looks guilty. “So, I told the bastard that if he doesn’t like it, he should have stayed in HOMRA and stake his claim.”

“ _You didn’t_ ,” he growls again.

“It’s his fault for being all emotional,” Kuroo shrugs.

“You used your ability on him, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t know he’d try to slice me into tiny Tetsurou-pieces!” Kuroo defends himself. “Them Blues, they flock so the others just gathered and you saved me, yay!”

“It’s not ‘yay’ anything!” he sighs. “Just… don’t try to provoke Saru again…”

“He’s your ex, Yata-chan,” Kuroo sounds serious for once. “Don’t let him inside your heart again.”

///

Yata groans when he hears that Kuroo got arrested by that tall Megane. He warned the reckless Clanmate, but of course his warning got ignored.

“Worried about your Clanmate, Misaki?”

“Fuck off,” Yata isn’t in the mood for his ex’s bullshit.

“Hm? What did I do to piss you off?” Saruhiko takes a seat next to him on the park bench. “Tsukishima is interrogating your dear Clanmate.”

“I wouldn’t call him my _dear_ Clanmate. He’s been causing HOMRA a lot of problems since joining us,” his heart starts to beat faster despite how he wishes Saruhiko to be gone. “Mikoto-san shouldn’t have—”

Yata isn’t amused when Saruhiko crowds him against the back of the bench, their breaths mingling. Their lips are barely apart, and if he leant in just a bit—

“Get away, Saru,” Yata warns Saruhiko.

“Or what?” Saruhiko sounds just as breathless as he feels.

Going against all the sane part of his brain, Yata cups his ex-boyfriend’s face and kisses him. Saruhiko doesn’t fight against it; in fact, he kisses him back, with the same lost passion. Saruhiko is the one to pull away with a slight blush on his face.

“Saru…” Yata thinks now’s the chance to talk it over.

“I’m going to return to the Sceptre 4 Headquarters,” Saruhiko whispers. “And I’ll be at your apartment after my work hours are over.”

For the first time in three years, Yata doesn’t feel the urge to call Saruhiko back when he sees the sight of his ex leaving him behind.

///

Yata unwraps the hoodie from his waist and throws it onto the sofa just when a figure rolls over the windowsill. He grabs his baseball bat and goes to check who it is, only to click his tongue at the ‘intruder’.

“Normal people use the doorbell, Saru,” Yata tells Saruhiko.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Saruhiko laughs. “You wanted to talk?”

“Yes, but next time I ask you to talk with me, please use the front door like normal people do,” he sighs. “I want to talk about us.”

“ _Us_ is a noun for the past. You know this as well as I do, Misaki,” Saruhiko’s gaze wavers long enough for him to catch it. “Don’t dwell on it.”

“Are you saying our kiss from earlier meant nothing to you?” he snaps.

“Misaki—”

“Save it—”

All the will to fight back disappears when Saruhiko pins him against the wall, kissing him deeply. The feel of his lips against his, the feel of their tongues tangling, it all feels too familiar for Yata to give up. They stumble onto Yata’s bed, never breaking their kiss. Their movements to get rid of their clothes seem so familiar, like they haven’t stopped doing this three years ago. They settle into a rhythm and pace only the two of them learned, bare to each other’s forlorn eyes. The question is unspoken, but it rings loud and clear.

“Saru…” Yata cups one side of Saruhiko’s face with trembling fingers. “I just need you tonight.”

“Misaki…” Saruhiko resumes their kiss, grabbing the lube from the unchanged hiding place.

After the minimal prepping, Saruhiko coats himself with lube and positions himself at Yata’s hole, asking, “last chance to back out, Misaki…”

“Why would I back out when I’ve longed for this moment for so long?” he replies simply, hooking his ankles behind Saruhiko’s back. “Make love to me, Fushimi Saruhiko.”

Since Yata hasn’t had sex in three years, the sudden attempt of stretching his hole feels odd. But his heart remembers this intimate touch he shared only with Saruhiko, dampening the discomfort and pain. The love he thought he’s lost when Saruhiko walked out of his life starts to overflow from a deep part of his heart.

“Misaki, I’m—”

“Don’t speak,” Yata prods his forefinger against Saruhiko’s lips. “Let our bodies do the talking for tonight.”

Even though Saruhiko is only inside his body, Yata feels like the deepest parts of his heart and mind are filled by what can only be described as _Saru_. The feel of their fervent kissing and Saruhiko’s gentle thrusts, Saruhiko’s hands roaming his body until one of them pause to tease his nipples—it’s like tonight exists for just the two of them.

“Saru, I’m so close,” Yata rasps, back arching. “God, I’m gonna—”

Saruhiko reclaims his mouth, swallowing his shout of his lover’s name as he comes between their bodies. The Blue Clansman thrusts for a few more minutes before reaching his own climax.

“Misaki…”

“Me too,” Yata kisses Saruhiko on the temple before falling asleep.

///

Yata wakes up to the chattering of the morning birds and the smell of bacon and sausage omelette. He realises that he fell asleep naked, but figuring only one person can be inside his apartment this early, he just pulls on his boxers before heading to the kitchen.

“Morning, Misaki,” Saruhiko is wearing a shirt that’s probably two sizes too small on him—meaning he’s wearing _Yata’s_ shirt—and puts the food onto two plates.

“You’re still here…”

“I was going to leave. In fact, I was not going to have sex with you last night,” Saruhiko cuts any unnecessary bullshit out of his words. “I was going to tell you that there is no hope for us—for _me_. Then I saw you and I knew I couldn’t… deny it any longer.”

“You don’t have to say it, Saru,” Yata smiles.

///

Yata knocks on Kuroo’s door after breakfast.

“I heard that Tsukishima kid is giving you some trouble,” he says in lieu of a greeting.

“Yata-chan, I never used it against you, you know that, just like I haven’t on Tsukishima,” Kuroo pouts. “And you know I can’t create someone’s emotion they aren’t feeling already.”

“I’m not saying you’ve been using your _gift_ on your Clansmen,” Yata sighs. “I just don’t think it’s okay for you to provoke Tsukishima in that way.”

“I haven’t—”

Yata gives him a _look_ ; Kuroo nods.

“I don’t want you to abuse your power, Tetsurou,” Yata warns him. “I will have Mikoto-san hear about it if you do it again.”

“Are you mad because I can sense how much you still love your ex?”

“You can sense my emotions, that’s what I hate about you,” he sighs. “I can’t be dishonest around you.”

“It’s okay to never let go of your first love,” Kuroo sounds wise for once. “I’ve seen it in Megane-kun’s heart.”

“What have you seen?”

“Unrelenting, pure love for you.”

///

Two weeks pass by and _something_ has changed between Yata and Saruhiko. He’d get occasional texts and a knife-pinned handwritten notes on his apartment door. He sends a few furious texts to Saruhiko that he can’t afford to have knife-marks on the front door, which Saruhiko replied with a _‘then move somewhere I can leave notes using my knives_.’

“Saru?” he calls out one night, on the way home from grocery shopping.

“How’d you know I was watching you?” Saruhiko emerges.

“I always know when you’re watching me, Saru,” he elbows the other boy in the ribs. “How was work?”

“Munakata was as overbearing as usual. Tsukishima seemed less distracted, so I wonder…” Saruhiko chuckles to himself. “I doubt they’re as close as I think they are in terms of intimacy.”

“Tsukishima and Kuroo, right?” he noticed the change in Kuroo. “They’ve been flirting all this time, huh?”

“Enough about them, let’s talk about _us_ ,” Saruhiko clears his throat. “Can I come over to your place?”

Yata puts away all his grocery and goes greet Saruhiko in the living room. Saruhiko took his coat off, looking sexier than—

_Focus, we’re just going to talk like two adults_ , Yata reminds himself.

“About two weeks ago…” Saruhiko starts. “Do you regret it?”

“You’ve been keeping your distance,” Yata accuses. “I should be the one asking that question.”

“I didn’t know what else to do, Misaki,” Saruhiko sounds sad and tired. “I don’t know what to feel.”

“Then feel it _with me_ ,” he demands. “Feel it with your heart with me, Saruhiko!”

“I don’t have a heart like Misaki does,” Saruhiko confesses.

“You do,” he insists. “I can feel it here, Saru,” he places his hand over Saruhiko’s beating heart. “I can feel it beating for me—for us.”

Their kiss feels natural, as natural as breathing.

“Saru…” Misaki falls on top of _his_ Saruhiko, sat on the sofa, and they get lost in each other’s arms.

“I’m right here, Misaki,” Saruhiko’s lips brush against his beating pulse on his neck before they skim over his cheek. “I’m right here.”

“Don’t leave me, Saru,” he lets go of all the sorrow he was feeling and lets it out with those words, clinging to the lapels of Saruhiko’s uniform. “Don’t leave me by myself again.”

Their lips meet, and it feels like a calming rhythm as their lips find the pace they got used to so long ago. Slowly, they undress and Yata shakes his head when Saruhiko offers to prep him. It hurts, and it’s uncomfortable, when Yata sinks down onto Saruhiko’s cock, but it fills him up more than physically. His emotional and psychological self feels full by having Saruhiko like this, after an understanding. He rides his lover slowly, and when they come, they come together.

“Misaki…” Saruhiko rasps after pulling out.

“I told you,” Yata smiles, kissing those words away. “You needn’t say it.”

///

“Kuroo!” Yata yells at Kuroo as they help out Kusanagi-san do inventory. “Stop zoning out and help me carry these beer cases!”

“Sorry!” Kuroo grabs three other beer cases, none with the name Yata recognises. “So… can I ask you something?”

“Sure?”

“How did you know you were in love with your ex?”

Yata almost drops the beer cases.

“It’s hard to tell,” Yata decides to be honest. “I’ve known him since I was in middle school, and our worlds just kind of… melded into one. Before too long, it was hard to separate my life from his, and imagine a life without him in it.”

“So…” Kuroo blushes, a rare feat. “When did you first have sex?”

Yata almost drops his beer cases for the second time that day.

“You haven’t had sex with Tsukishima, have you?” Yata smirks. “You’re asking for an advice!”

“We’ve done other stuff, mind you,” Kuroo scratches at the back of his head. “It’s just… I can tell he doesn’t want to go all the way just yet.”

“Listen, cat,” he calls his Clanmate by the affectionate nickname. “When the time comes, you will know it.”

///

Yata doesn’t know how it even started. All he knows is that the Green Clan members provoked the Red Clan, and of course, the Blue Clan and their superior complex decided to butt in. Now, it’s a messy battle between Red, Blue, and Green. Since there are so many Greens, some Red Clansmen and Blue Clansmen decided to team up, like he did with Saruhiko.

“Feels like the old times, eh?” Yata deflects a Green Clansman as Saruhiko throws his knife at another. “You have my back, I have yours.”

“Incoming,” Saruhiko makes a barrier with his Blue Aura as an U-Rank member tries to shower them with lightning. “Dammit, they need to stop with these annoying numbers.”

“Five o’clock,” he warns Saruhiko.

Waves after waves, the Green Clansmen retreat when the black-clad figure recalls them.

“Well, well, we have things to discuss, Suoh Mikoto,” Munakata suggests.

“If you believe so, Munakata Reisi,” Mikoto-san snarls back.

///

It happens too quickly.

One moment, Yata was patrolling the Sceptre 4 building and the next, Kuroo gets abducted by the black-clad figure from the other day.

“Kuroo!” he reaches out with his Red Aura too late.

///

“I want you to help my Clanmate get yours back,” Saruhiko proposes. “Kuroo happens to be Tsukishima’s boyfriend, and he wants to get him out.”

“Guess we’re back to doing your bullshit, huh?”

“ _Our_ bullshit,” Saruhiko smirks.

“So… does Saruhiko clicks his tongue at you, Megane-kun Two?” Yata tries to break the ice as they walk towards the JUNGLE base. They’re all wearing normal street clothes, and their weapons. “Sorry, Kuroo always calls you that, and a lot of people—including myself—picked up on it.”

“More than I can count per day, he’s like a tongue-clicking machine of sorts,” Tsukishima sounds amused.

Silly chatters continue until they go to the base. Saruhiko presses bunch of stuff into his PDA and presses into some place, making an elevator pop up.

Some more silly banter later, they arrive at the starting floor.

A layer of fog covers the entire floor, startling them all.

“Fog…” Saruhiko curses. “It can’t be!”

“Came to collect your cat, Tsukishima Kei?”

Tsukishima runs towards the source of the voice with his sabre unsheathed. They hear a warning gunshot round in return.

“Only _I_ can see clearly in this fog, Tsukishima-kun,” the man, who sounds like he’s in his forties, explains. “You are a fool to come here on a whim.”

“How do you know my name?” Tsukishima grouses.

“I have heard of Fushimi Saruhiko recruiting a young intellectual like himself to the Blue Clan,” the defensing man laughs. “Turns out, he’s still a slave to his feelings.”

“Where is Tetsurou?” Tsukishima yells. “What have you done to him?”

“He tried to run away, so we’ve locked up the bad kitten,” the older male muses. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Iwa-san.”

“No one but _me_ gets to call Kuroo a cat,” Yata sneers. “Why are you calling him that anyways? What do you know about him?”

“That he can manifest cat’s paws encased in Red Aura,” Iwa-san replies.

“So he can finally do that, huh,” he notes to himself. “Who are you?”

“I just told you—”

“No, he means how can you manipulate this fog?” Saruhiko interjects. “You can’t be…”

“Well, Yukari wishes to see Tsukishima-kun, so I shall let you three go.”

The fog disappears, leaving them alone.

“Who was that guy?” Yata growls out as soon as they start walking with their visibility restored.

“I have my guess, but only from reading the archives from Sceptre 4…” Saruhiko replies.

“The Grey King,” Tsukishima intercepts. “Though wasn’t he confirmed dead at the Kagutsu Crater incident…”

“The fog manipulation ability is exclusive to the Grey King,” Saruhiko shakes his head. “He must have survived and got a new name… in the database, he’s known as Otori Seigo, the Grey King. ‘Confirmed’ dead, while he obviously isn’t.” 

“So, the name he gave us, Iwa-san, is just a fake one so he could parade as a normal citizen?” he’s confused.

“Or so he can help the Green King, Hisui Nagare.”

///

Needless to say, the rescue was both a disaster and a success. Success because they got Kuroo out, but a disaster because they found out the Grey King is still in the game.

The Red-Blue alliance keeps having small skirmishes against the Green Clan, and that doesn’t sound good. Since he was stressed, he suggests something to his boyfriend.

“No, Misaki,” Saruhiko desists at first. “A double date? I’d much rather die.”

“But it’ll be a fun first date idea for the both of us!” he pouts. “Well, first date since getting back together. Think about it!”

After a few hours of pouting and huffing, Saruhiko says yes and goes to pick up the other pair.

“Ignore Saru being an asshole,” Yata sounds cheerful as he stirs his drink. “You already know he isn’t much of a socialiser.”

“Do I?” Tsukishima scoffs. “He’s the youngest if you look beyond the fact that he’s the third-in-command, but never accepts drinks at the monthly dinners, so, naturally, _I’m_ the target.”

“I’m right here, Tsukishima,” his boyfriend kindly reminds his colleague.

“I’m very aware. I’m letting your boyfriend know what a shithead you are,” Tsukishima replies with a hint of defiance.

“He already knows I’m a shithead. Part of my many charms,” Saruhiko snorts. “There was this one time when we were sixteen…”

“We agreed to not talk about that!” Yata’s entire face starts to heat up. “Bad monkey!”

“How come we don’t have cute little nickname for you after an animal for you?” Kuroo decides to quip in.

“Since I don’t like it, so hush it, kitty,” Tsukishima’s words are harsh, but he sounds like a lovesick idiot.

Yata and Saruhiko and the other couple part their ways at the way to the Sceptre 4 dormitory. He leads his boyfriend to his apartment with a grin on his face.

“Today was fun, and since you were behaving, I think you deserve a reward,” he whispers once they reach their home.

_Home,_ Yata realises. _This is our home we share._

“You behaved today, so I think you deserve a reward,” Yata purrs the moment they’re inside their apartment. “Close your eyes and wait here.”

Excitement and curiosity dance off Saruhiko as he waits, and Yata goes to get ‘dressed’. He comes back and tiptoes to whisper, “okay, open your eyes.”

Yata can _feel_ his entire body blushing as his boyfriend’s eyes rake over his body. There was this one long-sleeved shirt Saruhiko left behind when he joined the Blues, and, well, Yata never washed it so it still smells like his boyfriend.

And he isn’t wearing anything underneath, so there’s that.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Saruhiko sounds breathless. “I—are you not wearing anything under my shirt?”

“Why would I?” Yata presses closer to his boyfriend. “I’m _rewarding_ you tonight, aren’t I?”

Yata giggles when his back is pressed against the wall, his boyfriend’s arms on either side of his head. A small part of him briefly notes that their height difference is perfect for a _kabedon_ , while another notes how sexy the gleam in _his_ Saruhiko’s eyes is.

“I wish to devour you, Misaki…” Saruhiko confesses. “Have you scream my name all night long.”

“What are you waiting for?” Yata is breathless before their lips connect.

It’s like this kiss melts away all the little worries and insecurities he had in the past few weeks. He clings to his boyfriend’s shoulders as they kiss, one leg wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist. They draw closer, by default, and that creates a delectable friction between Saruhiko’s jeans and his basically bare cock.

“Make love to me, Saruhiko,” Yata breathes. “Make me yours…”

“Thought I was getting my reward?” Saruhiko laughs breathlessly.

Before Yata can complain or correct Saruhiko, _or anything_ , he’s facing the wall. He moans from how he fingered himself in the morning, how the chocolate-scented lube should still linger at his inner walls. Saruhiko seems to like the favour of the lube, moaning when his skilful tongue breaches his rim. It feels too good to have his boyfriend tongue like this, licking him out until the pressure in his lower belly becomes too much.

“Saru, stop teasing me—”

Saruhiko’s tongue reaches that spot just before his prostate, and his lean fingers find their way to his perineum. He figures out his boyfriend’s intention a beat too late before he’s coming undone, screaming his boyfriend’s name.

“Oya, are you done already?” the dominant tone in his voice makes Yata shudder in a good way. “I’m not close to being done with you, my pretty baby.”

“Saru…” Yata’s dick kicks weakly despite just having come. “You sneaky fuck—”

“I can make you come again, don’t you think?” Saruhiko’s already stood up to his full height, presumable leant down to whisper in his ear. His hair stirs from Saruhiko’s hot breaths. “Are you up for it?”

“I’m yours,” he rasps, letting the duality of his words sink in.

Yata gasps from how cold, how _right_ Saruhiko’s fingers feel inside him. They’re only at two but his cock’s already filled up, ready to be used as Saruhiko pleased. He feels so complete, despite the filthy things they’re about to do, so whole with Saruhiko by his side. Due to overstimulation, he comes again, and when his legs give out, Saruhiko carries him bridal style to their room.

“You ready?” Saruhiko asks, removing his jeans and his stupidly tight shirt.

“Naughty of you to keep your shirt on me,” Yata retorts.

“Naughty of you to come twice in it,” Saruhiko is quick to reply.

When Saruhiko starts to push in, his dick is half-hard, but not from stimulation—from being one with Saruhiko. He sees the stars from this oneness, for the first time, making a full sense of ‘making love’ and ‘being one’ when it comes to having sex with the one he was truly meant to be with.

“Saru!” Yata mewls, his cock filling up once his boyfriend starts to move at a slow pace, his glasses starting to slip off. He puts them on the bedside table and wraps his legs and arms around Saruhiko, as though afraid of letting go. “Saru…”

“I’m not going anywhere, Misaki,” Saruhiko replies, eyes full of the stars only visible between the two of them. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Saruhiko,” he vows. “Forever.”

And next time he comes, Saruhiko comes as well, both of them crying out each other’s name.

+++

**_Epilogue_ **

Yata never thought he’d be at a Blue Clansman’s funeral, but here he is, at Tsukishima Kei’s. The kid was his boyfriend’s underling of sorts, and they went to rescue Kuroo, the kid’s boyfriend, together once. He can’t begin to think what Kuroo must be feeling right now.

He can see the ring on Kuroo’s ring finger, signifying the love he will carry for the dead man.

“How are you feeling?” Saruhiko nuzzles his lips against Yata’s temple.

“I don’t know… I feel so bad for Kuroo,” he answers honestly. “He looks so… helpless.”

“Misaki,” Saruhiko tilts his head up. “I’m here, and as long as I’m here, we can make it through anything together.”

“Together,” he laces their free hands together, looking at the sun behind the gathered raincloud before the raindrops fall, washing away Kuroo’s tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest one I'll post in a while, that's saying something.


End file.
